In the study of tissue, a biopsy, which is a sample of tissue extracted from the body, is taken. It is desirable that at least six tissue samples are taken in order to ensure accuracy of the study. It is also desirable to obtain a succession of tissue samples as quickly and painlessly as possible.
It is further desirable that handling of the tissue samples be conducted to protect both the samples and the of handling personnel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,000 to Hakky et al discloses a powered biopsy device having a plurality of stylets which are disposed in a removable cassette that is placed in the housing. After all the samples are taken the cassette is removed and the samples are taken to a laboratory where they are removed for analysis. The device does not contain any means to detect which needles have been fired.
Finally, with other prior art devices, the stylets and samples are handled on an individual basis. The tissue samples are often damaged or destroyed due to improper handling. There is also possibility of loss or mislabelling of the samples.
A need thus exists for a powered biopsy device which can take a plurality of tissue samples painlessly in rapid sequence, and wherein stylets bearing the tissue samples taken are automatically placed into a case which can be removed from the device for study in such a way that the handling personnel and the samples are protected.